


See you soon!

by Iolaus



Series: Richard and Lee oneshots ♥ [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolaus/pseuds/Iolaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m back with another oneshot ♥ English is not my first language and my apologies in advance for any mistakes. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it ♥
> 
> *This is a work of fiction and I am making no profit from this story.

**SEE YOU SOON!**

 

"Do you have everything?" Richard asked as he sat next to the American at the small sofa on Lee’s trailer.

"For the sixth time, Rich, yes... I'm positive I have everything." The younger man chuckled, leaning to kiss Richard on the cheek. "I'll only be gone for a month, I don't need to pack an entire house."  
  
Richard frowned. "I just want to make sure that you don't forget anything important."

Lee smiled fondly. He was very grateful to have a friend like Richard, a friend who cares a lot. They stared at each other for a few seconds and before he knew what he was doing, Richard found himself leaning forward, inching closer to Lee.

"Rich, wha..." He trailed off as Richard's lips came crashing down on his in a gentle but firm kiss. Lee was too shocked to do anything, he couldn't believe it. Richard, his crush, his best friend at the moment, was kissing him. He thought he was dreaming.  
  
When Richard didn't feel the younger man return the kiss he pulled away and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I ..." He rose from the small sofa and wanted to back away but Lee tried to stop him.

"No... Wait, Rich!" He grabbed his arm, pulling the other man back and then kissed him back.

Richard returned the kiss immediately, running his tongue over Lee's lip and nibbling at it looking for entrance which Lee granted. The tips of their tongues touched sending a shock down their spines. Lee tangled his fingers through Richards’s dark hair, deepening over the contact and savoring the warm tongue that went against his. Richard held Lee’s face between his hands with care, might seem like overkill, but one month without seeing the younger man was more than simple torture. The kiss wasn’t soft and slow. It was a kiss between two men who’d spent a damn long time waiting for this moment. They reluctantly pulled away when they needed to breath and Lee stared at Richard with dreamy eyes and a flushed face.

"Lee, I… I've thought a lot about this…”

“You've… really?” Lee echoed, stunned.

“Yeah.”

The many feelings that came with this single word, above all the worry for what could go wrong, made Richard pull Lee close, reaching up to brush a hand soothingly through Lee's hair.

“I like you a lot Lee, and I'm sure it's more than that, but I don’t want to scare you. I want to have the opportunity to show you how much you mean to me, I want to take care of you... Would you let me?

“Rich, I… Off course, Rich, I…”Lee was so thrilled he couldn’t think straight.

Richard leaned his forehead against Lee’s, smiling at him. The British kissed him again, just once, but it was sweet and soft and playful.

But unfortunately…

"It’s time for me to go.” Lee said as they pulled away from the touch. “And you should go too or you're going to miss Graham's party."  
  
"The party that I care about is right here. Come, I'll take you to the airport."

♥

The two actors looked up as a loud female voice boomed over the airport's speaker.

_Flight 216 to Los Angeles is now boarding."_

"That's me." Lee said with a weak smile, looking up to see the edges of Richard's eyes brimming with half-formed tears.  
  
"I’ll miss you." The British spoked softly.  
  
"I’ll miss you too, Rich." Lee replied, embracing the slightly shorter man around the shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a month."  
  
They smiled at each other, before Lee rushed off to catch his flight; leaving Richard with the taste of loneliness lingering on his cheek as he watched Lee walk away.  
  
"Call me!" He shouted after the American.  
  
Lee turned and waved, noting that Richard looked absolutely adorable when he cried.

 

* * *

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is very much appreciated! ♥


End file.
